nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dove Redfern
'Dove Redfern '''is a minor character in [[Night World Series|''The Chosen]]. She is only mentioned, as she is deceased long before the beginning of the series. She was a 17th-century lamia vampire and the child of Hunter Redfern and Maeve Harman. She was the second youngest of four daughters, and the youngest of the three lamia children, preceded by Garnet and Lily Redfern . Her younger sister, Roseclear, was born a witch and separated from the rest of the family at a young age by their mother; Dove and her sisters remained with Hunter. She was the former love interest of John Quinn, who notes that his love for her, and subsequent loss of her is what precipitated his transformation into not just a vampire, but into the cold and merciless Quinn, as he came to be known among the Night People. Physical Appearance Dove had been described as being very beautiful, typical of a lamia vampire, with brown eyes and soft brown hair. Despite being a vampire, she has a fragile appearance and is said to look "as if she couldn't outrun a flower". Personality Dove is depicted, both by Quinn and her father, as gentle, and is seen as a sweet and caring young woman. She shows both concern and love for Quinn, especially after he first awakens as a vampire and when he flees from Hunter's home in horror at what he has become. History Early Life Dove was the middle child in her family. She was born sometime during the 17th century. Dove grew up to be sweet-natured and gentle, which was quite unusual, given that was a vampire and a Redfern; her father Hunter and elder sisters - especially Lily - were not known for being compassionate or forgiving. It is possible that it was a case of 'nature over nuture' and that Dove was simply born kind, or that her mother Maeve had more of an influence on her than her father did. By the time she was in her late teens, Dove was living with her father and older sisters in a colony in America. At some point , Quinn and Dove met and fell in love each other . Quinn ask Dove's father , Hunter Redfern's permission to marry her . Hunter agreed, seeing how happy it would make his daughter and turned Quinn into a vampire, so as to avoid breaking the laws of the Night World. Death Upon Quinn's awakening as a made vampire, a weakened Quinn fled from Hunter, but was followed into the forest by Dove, who tried to persuade Quinn to return. However, Quinn instead persuaded her to go to his own father, the village minister, whom he insisted could help. Dove followed him to the church, which Quinn, looking back centuries later, mentions as a great mistake. After explaining the situation to his father, and with Quinn's new fangs as proof, the minister cryptically commented that he knows what he must do, and grabbed Dove by the hair. Although weak from a lack of blood, Quinn tried to shield her with his body; however, his efforts were in vain. Quinn's father murdered Dove by driving a fire-hardened stake through her heart. Quinn was ultimately rescued by Hunter and his other two daughters, the former of whom comments that Dove was "too gentle" to live in a world full of human beings. Abilities Being a lamia, Dove presumably had all the usual powers of a vampire; however, aside from notable agility, she is not seen displaying any of the typical lamia powers in her limited appearance. Being part witch, it is possible that she may have been able to use magic, though she never demonstrated this. Appearances * Daughters of Darkness ''(in-directly mentioned) *The Chosen ''(mentioned only) Trivia * A dove is a type of bird, usually associated as a symbol of peace. As well as being a traditional "natural" lamia name, it also reflects Dove's peaceful and gentle personality. * Dove is similar in personality to another lamia character in the series; her descendant Jade Redfern. Both Jade and Dove are sweet and gentle in nature; coincidentally, they both fall in love with a human and they both have four siblings. * Dove is also somewhat similar to Jade's sister Rowan.Like her ancestor, Rowan is also unusually gentle for a vampire; in addition, she and Dove are both described as having soft brown hair and brown eyes. * Dove is the first of Hunter Redfern's daughters to be killed by another person (as opposed to having a natural death); the second being Lily. Interestingly, they were both killed by humans, or in Lily's case, a half-human. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Lamia Category:Redfern Family Category:Deceased